Un rompecabezas destrozado
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: ¿Qué es real?¿Que es mentira?...yo solo quería saberlo, averiguar si tuvo un origen pero lo único que conseguí, fue repetir esa historia. Solo quería saber si era algo real, ¡no adentrarme dentro de esto!. "Bienvenida a Guertena", ahora me toca a mi, salir del Mundo Fabricado
1. Prologo

**¿Te has preguntado...si algo es real?**

 **Cada historia tuvo una parte real, leyenda o hecho real, solo que tal vez, mas emocionante en los libros que verlo en con tus propios ojos. Las fotografías tienen una historia también detrás de ellas, no siempre una persona feliz en ellas lo seguirá siendo en la vida, o que tal vez, no es como un piensa.**

 **Pero yo hablo de un juego, si mi querido lector, yo hablo de esos juegos que pueden atraparte al primer momento y empezarlo a jugar, o solo dices "no es para mi" y buscas otro, ¿acaso sabes porque se creo?**

 **Es como ese llamado Five Nights at Freddy´s, y eso que no es el principal personaje, que no siempre son las cinco noches y que desconoces muchas cosas. ¿Te acuerdas de ese momento donde de repente te asustan?, tal vez lo he jugado, tu también puede que lo hayas hecho, yo no se si has jugado algo o no**

 **Te diría uno mas, pero creo que lo conoces bien, Alice Madness Returms, lo que se dice ser lo contrario a esa historia linda e inocente de Alice in the Wonderland, una niña rubia y de ojos azules, viajando a un mundo desconocido, pero que pudo ser, un simple sueño**

 **Y no, solo se trato de una enfermedad de esa misma niña, ¿Qué seria?¿un creppypasta?**

 **Aunque...de eso no hablo**

 **¿De donde salió Guertena?**

 **¿Acaso fue realmente un personaje creado?**

 **Yo también lo pensé, siempre es hacer eso**

 **Pero luego lo descubrí...**

 ** _Todo lo que conocías en el juego... Es real_**

 **La Dama Roja,Azul y Amarillo, las cabezas, esos muñecos, Mary...**

 **Todo es realmente real**

 **¿Cómo pude descubrirlo?**

 **Es lo que te contare en esta historia porque...**

 **Yo misma ingrese al Mundo Fabricado de Guertena, pero no te diré donde ni cuando, eso estropearía la diversión**

 **Solo debes saber, que...no estoy sola**

 **Bienvenido al horror**

* * *

 _ **.::Usuyase Blood::.**_


	2. La invitacion a Guertena

_-¡Mama!-grito una niña de 9 años con sus padres cerca_

 _-¿Dime amor?-pregunto ella_

 _-Las rosas, ¿pueden ser de distintos colores verdad?-pregunto inocente, los papas asintieron_

 _-¿Te gustan las flores?-fue el turno de su padre, ella asintió_

 _-¡Si!, y mas cuando son del color..._

Un trueno la despertó de su en soñamiento, llovía a cantaros afuera y fue un milagro que pudiera dormir algo, un sueño o tal vez, algún recuerdo vino entre la oscuridad y quiso hacerse presente, hace 7 años que paso eso, había muchas cosas que cambiaron en ese tiempo. Tomo su celular y vio la hora marcada

 _4:35 a.m._

Suspiro para luego sentarse y bostezar, la lluvia parecía que no iba a parar en toda la noche. Así que tomo su laptop y la encendió, buscando algo que hacer mientras esperaba volver a tener sueño

-¿Ib?, bueno, debo de continuar donde lo deje-murmuro abriendo el juego y seguir jugando, se había quedado en el momento que Ib entraba a ese cuarto en llamas y luego buscar a Mary

Después de algunas horas...

-Debí suponerlo, Mary no era una persona real-viendo con enojo a la rubia pero a la vez con lastima- pero ella deseaba poder salir de ese lugar y vivir una vida, no tiene la culpa de nada

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando escucho pasos afuera de su cuarto por los pasillos, alarmándola un poco y escondió la laptop rápidamente entre las sabanas

-¡Mierda!-exclamo en voz baja cuando se acomodo de modo que no la vieran despierta y parecer que seguía durmiendo, cuando paso 3 horas jugando en su computadora-*me van a matar...*

Su madre fue quien entro, solo para cambiar de canal y ponerle en una novela en la cocina. La chica suspiro de alivio y ya cuando salió la señora, ella la puso en el mismo lugar de siempre, sus padres la regañaban de que debía dormir mas temprano, como era fin de semana pudo volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir lo que quisiera, o hasta que le gritaran que despertara

 ** _"Caminaba, o mejor dicho corría entre esos interminables pasillos, siendo perseguida por algo_**

 ** _¿De quien escapaba?_**

 ** _No podía ver casi nada pero doblaba la esquina, bajaba o subía escaleras y todo era igual, cuando vio enfrente suyo a una mujer arrastrándose aun dentro de un cuadro, se alarmo y corrió de modo contrario y seguir escapando. Tropezó varias veces y casi la atrapaban pero podía librarse de eso, pero esa mujer de vestidos rojos no paraba de seguirla, era rápida aun si solo usaba sus manos_**

 ** _¿Por qué estaba hay?¿que hizo ella para tener ese destino?_**

 ** _Pero había llegado a cierto lugar, ¿Por qué todo parecía salido de un dibujo de niños?_**

 ** _-Vete..._**

 ** _Escucho una voz, una que sonaba infantil pero ,¿acaso su tono era de odio?_**

 ** _-¡Vete!_**

 ** _La exclamación se volvió mas fuerte, miraba a todos lados y no encontró a nadie_**

 ** _-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!-ahora solo eran gritos furiosos, pero algo detrás suyo parecía arder en llamas, y el siguiente grito fue uno de terror y dolor-¡NOOOO!_**

 ** _Ahora lo único que la envolvió...fue solo oscuridad"_**

Despertó sobresaltada, una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro y respiraba de forma acelerada. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que soñó?

-No debí jugarlo tanto tiempo-bufo un poco, pero en realidad eso la asusto bastante, se había sentido en el lugar de Ib al entrar en el Mundo Fabricado, con esas cosas siguiéndole y que casi Mary la asesina, el dolor de que la pintura de esa niña fuera quemada, pero solo era por salvarse

-¿Porque me duele el pecho?-con una mano en donde debía estar su corazón, no sabia como, pero desde que vio a una persona jugarlo en YouTube, quedo atrapada en ese juego, no importaba cuantos mas hubiera, era el único el que podía ver, pero jugarlo era algo complicado, peor tenia una duda

¿Existía en verdad Will Guertena?

Son muchas las veces que tu no conoces cosas que otros si, quería averiguar el origen que dio inicio al juego de RPG Ib, pero no sabia por donde empezar. No debía darle tantas vueltas, era un simple juego ¿verdad?

Ese mismo día, yo estaba viendo algunos dibujos que hice de niña, algunos eran bastante curiosos, otros no parecían tener sentido. Como una niña que era siempre dibujaba cosas que solo pensaba y ya, ahora debo de saber mejor cual y como. Suspire al ver lo que era el ultimo que hice en secundaria, donde era un corazón con pequeños parches en el y de fondo como si se hubiera cosido varias telas por el gis que utilice, o era acuarela o gises. Otro que en si no tenia, para nada de sentido.

-La imaginación de los infantes-dije con una divertida sonrisa antes de guardarlos de nuevo en el cofre y estirarme. Pero cuando iba a levantarme del suelo, me encontré con ultimo dibujo debajo de mi cama pero antes ver mejor me llamo mi madre

-¡Hija!-gritaron y yo tuve que dejar eso en la cama, si tardaba mas podría recibir otro grito pero menos lindo

-¿Que paso?

-Quiero que tires todos tus cuadernos viejos y esas cosas

-Pero me siguen sirviendo para estudiar

-No importa, no creo que te sirvan para el tercer semestre-me dijo y yo bufe-¡no me hagas esos ojos!

-Si yo no...¿sabes que?, olvídalo-murmure molesta y regrese a mi cuarto, haciendo lo que me pidió pero guarde lo que considere mas importante y que ella no lo encontrara  
Al menos dure 30 minutos en hacer todo, pero luego me fije en algo

 _¿Qué iba hacer?_

-Pfff genial, ahora olvide que iba a hacer antes de esto-murmure tirando lo viejo y echarme a mi cama, haciéndome ovillo, a veces deseaba no envejecer, ni que al crecer esperara cada momento mi muerte, pero eran pocas, la vida era un tesoro que uno debía de apreciar, aun con sus desventajas

Ya casi vi todos los videos de esas personas que jugaban algo de RPG, algunos no recordaba su nombre, otros no quise ni seguir viendo, algunos mas de miedo entre otros. Mis papas me regañaban que eso no era algo productivo, si solo eran pocas veces que eso hacia en un día, ahora con la escuela no tenia ni tiempo. Cuando descubria alguno guardaba imagenes de ello, y varias eran muy lindas

Cerré mis ojos por un instante, sintiéndome cansada y que me relajara

 **-¡MARY!**

Los abrí de golpe y seguía en la misma posición, o ya un poco mas estirada, miraba a la pared, la habitación estaba mas oscura, ¿acaso dormí toda la tarde?, me enderece en la cama y con una mano la pase por el cabello de la frente que estaba pegado por el sudor.

-Duele mucho...-mi cabeza me daba vueltas, por lo que fui a la cocina por una aspirina-Si sigo asi, no podre dormir por mas tiempo

A mi me encantaba lo que tuviera que ver con lo paranormal, el misterio o el horror. Siempre leyendo historias que tuvieran fantasmas o escribiendo alguna yo misma, ese era uno de mis hobbies, pero seguia con una mente de niña, demasiado curisoa para mi gusto, y en estos momentos tengo lo que se puede decir, obsecion. Usando lo que es relacionado a una galeria y hacer todo ese juego, era realmente entretenido; Ib me encantaba, era uno de los pocos que pude lograr jugar y ver, pero luego preferia solo ver.  
Pero ultimamente mis sueños eran cada vez mas reales, lo unico que si no me agradaba, eran las mujeres de las pinturas. Tener como "pesadillas" y despertar toda agitada ya me estaba agotando, nunca me habia pasado eso en la vida, aun con todo eso que e visto no.

Peor también me entra la duda

¿Solo es un simple juego?

Digo, muchas cosas lo hacen desde las desgracias de algunos, otros por sus enfermedades mentales. Así que me aventure a ver la hora, ¡bingo!, apenas eran las 8:30 de la noche, fui por la laptop para hacer lo que quería

 _.*.*.UnA HoRa DeSpUeS.*.*._

No encontré nada, ¡absolutamente nada!, solo me decía del juego, que Weis Guertena nunca aparecía, quien era, o fics de este. Maldije varias veces y me aparte de la pantalla, casi ni parpadee por buscarle si existía la galería, pero ni tenia alguna idea, de como se llamaba el lugar

-Es del siglo 20, puede que se hubo derrumbado o solo fue invención suya-dije frustrada, de nuevo el sueño me gano-¡al menos deseo una pista de Weis Guertena y su galería!

¡Click!

La laptop se apago de repente o eso vi, cuando volví a verle bien, sorprendiéndome de que se viera tan oscuro y que poco a poco apareciera en letras mayúsculas y en cursiva, en rojo y como si las letras fueran escritas en pinceladas

 ** _"Si deseas venir...esta es tu oportunidad"_**

Abajo había como una especie de pregunta, que me descoloco por completo

 ** _¿Quieres saber sobre Weis Guertena?_**

Muy bien, creo que invoque al diablo. Quise lanzar esa cosa lejos y no responder, ¡nunca lo dije de esa manera!, que solo apareciera cuando lo grite no era para nada divertido; pero eran mas mis ganas, de ver con mis propios ojos esa misteriosa y extraña galería, ¿Qué perdería?¿que ganaba?. Ambas tenían sus respectivas respuestas, yo lo desee. Bajo esa pregunta estaba el típico botón donde decía "ACEPTAR", un escalofrió me corrió por todo el cuerpo, pensar que era una broma estaba en mi mente, pero hay estaba, esperando mi respuesta

Ya cuando puse aceptar, la pantalla volvió a ser solo negro, luego se apago y yo me asuste ¿la descompuse?

-Hay no, mi papa me...

Las palabras se ahogaron en mi boca cuando esta parecía querer forzarse a prender, y cuando quise gritar unas manos salieron de la pantalla de manera lenta, blancas, y me recordaron a las maniquíes , me tomaron de mis brazos temblorosos, y me jalaron con fuerza, todo termino en que me desmaye y todo fue de color negro


End file.
